Valia la pena
by T-Rhyme-T
Summary: Un pequeño One-shot TakaMido. "Porque la vida es solo blanco y negro" "Porque siempre hay bendiciones y maldiciones" "Por qué los momentos de des fortunio no tienen que vivirse en soledad" "Porque cada lagrima vale la pena si a tu lado puedo estar"


Un pequeño One-shot TakaMido.

"Porque la vida es solo blanco y negro"

"Porque siempre hay bendiciones y maldiciones"

"Por qué los momentos de des fortunio no tienen que vivirse en soledad"

"Porque cada lagrima vale la pena si a tu lado puedo estar"

Hola, gracias por entrar, y bueno, la verdad que está muy corto el One-shot , pero no sé, se me ocurrió escribirlo y a ver qué pasaba XD

Gracias por leer.

El cielo era nublado, cualquiera que lo viera sabía que comenzaría a llover pronto, muchas personas caminaban con sus paraguas en manos para así estar preparados, entre todas aquellas personas caminaban dos jóvenes.

Ambos tan distintos uno del otro, no solo físicamente, si no que sus personalidades eran completamente distintas.

Todo un contraste

Frio y cálido

Blanco y negro…

Ambos mantenían la mirada en el piso, y se mantenían en silencio, pronto la multitud de personas comenzó a disminuir mientras ellos se acercaban a su destino, una pequeña y acogedora cafetería del lugar, en silencio entraron, no estaba muy concurrido, el lugar era cálido y cómodo, todo un ambiente familiar.

-Bienvenido- los recibió una joven de cabellos castaños y brillante sonrisa, los jóvenes agradecieron la bienvenida - ¿la misma de siempre?- pregunto, los chicos asintieron y la chica los dirigió a la mesa del rincón, pequeña y escondida.

-En un momento les traigo su pedido- comento la muchacha sabiendo bien que era lo que pediría cada uno de los chicos, pues no era la primera vez que venían. Pronto la lluvia comenzó a caer, y las gotas de agua comenzaron a golpear las ventanas de la cafetería con fuerza.

-Menos mal que llegamos a tiempo Shin-chan- hablo al fin Takao sonando aliviado y despreocupado, Midorima solo asintió mientras dirigía su vista hacia la ventana del otro lado del local, el agua caía sin parar y realizaba todo un recorrido hasta estancarse en el ras del ventanal.

-Hoy el entrenamiento fue más duro de lo normal- comento haciendo un puchero el pelinegro- por poco pensé que me desmayaría- dijo en tono dramático, poniendo su mano en la cabeza e inclinándose un poco.

-Lo hiciste- le recordó Shintaro con serenidad- y yo tuve que estar toda la tarde en la enfermería- dijo mientras acomodaba su inusualmente pequeño Lucky Ítem en la mesa, un pequeño peluche de conejo rosado.

La chicha de antes finalmente llego con dos cafés, uno amargo y uno con leche…

-¡Esta caliente!- se quejó el pelinegro mientras sacaba la lengua y hacia gesto de dolor, Shintaro lo vio mientras el soplaba a su café y después bebía un poco- eso te pasa por impaciente- comento el peliverde.

-oh vamos~ para la próxima dejare que te quemes la lengua- se quejó Takao hablando algo extraño gracias a su lengua quemada, Shintaro solo embozo una sonrisa.

Kazunari abrió mucho los ojos al ver esa reacción- ¡¿Te gusta mi dolor?!- pregunto fingiendo estar aterrado - ¿De qué hablas?- pregunto Midorima evasivo- ¡Sonreíste! Y fue porque me queme la lengua- se quejó Kazunari aun sin poder hablar normal – Estas loco- respondió sin más el peliverde.

-Shin-chan es tan cruel- lloriqueo Takao fingidamente. El silencio volvió pronto, pero eso no los incomodo del todo, tal vez eso era algo que tenían en común.

Disfrutaban del silencio

O mejor dicho…

De acompañar juntos ese silencio…

Era un lujo que raramente se podían dar…

-Ne Shin-chan –Hablo Kazunari después de un rato -¿Recuerdas el día que nos vimos por primera vez?- pregunto, Shintaro asintió, el pelinegro sonrió ligeramente y tomo suavemente las manos vendadas del más alto- me caíste muy mal- confeso- fuiste malvado al derrotarme así.

-No fui solo yo- se excusó el peliverde mirando a otro lado, evitando la mirada del pelinegro- ¡pero tu ayudaste! Así que cuenta- sentencio Takao en broma- fue una desgracia…para mí y me equipo-

-y una victoria más para el mío- concluyo serio el joven de gafas- ¿recuerdas cuando nos vimos en Shutoku?- pregunto esta vez Midorima, Takao asintió tratando de no reírse- casi me desmayo cuando vi que tú; mi némesis, estaría jugando conmigo- dijo el pelinegro- que desgracia…

-…pero ahora- continuo Takao mientras miraba a los ojos esmeralda de Shintaro- lo veo más como una bendición…el estar juntos- explico sonriendo suavemente.

-lo sé- dijo Shintaro- pero…al final acabó siendo una desgracia…- continuo diciendo ahora con la voz un poco apagada, la sonrisa de Takao también se borró- ¿que no podamos estar juntos?- a completo la frase Takao, Shintaro asintió ligeramente.

Dolía

Dolía mucho que no pudiera estar juntos …

-No sabes cuánto te quiero Shin-chan- musito Takao- Lo sé- respondió Shintaro- ¿Por qué no podemos estar juntos?- pregunto con tristeza Kazunari, Shintaro desvió la mirada y suspiro – porque…somos hombres Takao- concluyo el peliverde con tristeza en su voz.

Ambos lo sabían…

Sabían que su relación nunca seria vista con buenos ojos

Podría parecer estúpido, más aun en el mundo actual donde sin pena alguna parejas de todos los tipos van tomadas de las manos sin pena alguna.

Dejando ver todo el amor que se tenían…

Pero ellos

Ellos no podían permitirse eso.

Los problemas que se generarían sería demasiado para llevar incluso juntos…

Había sido una desgracia conocerse

Enamorarse

Sabiendo que no podía ser… pero a veces simplemente… el amor a veces llega de la manera equivocada…

-Te quiero Shin-chan-

-…-

-¿Podemos estar juntos?-

-…-

-¿Podemos olvidarnos de los demás y ser felices?-

-…solo si es estando contigo…-

Porque sí, habría muchos problemas si comenzaban a estar juntos en algo más que una amistad…

Porque sí, tal vez ni ambos podrían cargar con el peso de esos problemas.

Pero cada problema, cada lágrima valía la pena…

Con tal de seguir juntos y compartir sus vidas…

Los momento felices…

Y tristes también

Valía la pena ese dolor…

Chan~ no sé por qué se me ocurrió esto, u.u pero a veces si es de pensar que en el Yaoi es tan fácil comenzar una relación cuando aún hoy en día hay muchos prejuicios a ese tipo de relaciones, es algo irreal que siempre se corresponda con naturalidad, en este caso, si no fui muy clara, es Shintaro quien no está seguro de que hacer… ¿por qué? porque ambos son hombres y no es algo "Natural" (digámoslo así aunque no me gusta ese término :/ )

Y bueno, fue algo muy cortito que me dio por escribir, solo para pasar el tiempo ¿les gusto, no les gusto? Me gustaría saber su opinión al respecto :D


End file.
